The Huns encountered the Imperial Scouts/Meeting Mushu/Keep 'em Guessing
Here is how Mulan, Mickey, and their friends meet Mushu in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. Back with the huns, Shan Yu sent out two huns to scout the area for an imperial spies. Hun #1: Imperial Scouts. So, Shan Yu walked up to the two scouts while removing his hood. Soldier #1: Shan Yu! Shan Yu: (as Hayabusa flew to his arm) Nice work, Gentlemen. You've found the Hun army. Then, some of the huns just laughed. Soldier #2: The emperor will stop you. Shan Yu: Stop me! He invited me. (grabbed him by the neck) By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, (draws his sword) I'm here to play his game. Go! Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready. So, he two soldiers scurry off, one after the other. Shan Yu: How many men does it take to deliver a message? Hun Archer: (draws his bow) One. Then, the screen fade to black. Meanwhile with Mickey and his friends, Mulan was rehearsing her manly voice. Fa Mulan: Okay. Okay, how about this. (in a deep voice) Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword., I have one too. They're very manly, and tough. (fumbles with the sword, dropping it on the ground) J. Thaddeus Toad: (started laughing) Goofy: (laughs) As Khan rolls and laughed with them, he got hit by Mulan's shoe. Fa Mulan: I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling. It's gonna take a miracle to get me into the army. Mushu: (covered in smoke, and surrounded by fire, all Mulan, Mickey, and their friends can see is his giant shadow) Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!? Lemme hear y'all say, "Aaah!" Mickey and Mulan: Aaah! Goofy: Aaah! Donald Duck: Aaah! (hides inside his Uncle Scrooge's Hat) Mushu: That's close enough! Fa Mulan: A ghost! Mushu: Get ready, Mulan, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors (glances down at Cri-Kee, who is making finger-shadows of a dragon's head, and kicks him) to guide you, Mickey Mouse, and the gang through your masquerade! (to Cri-Kee) C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me. (to Mulan) So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death. Mole: Who are you? Mushu: Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu. Then, Mickey, Mulan, and the others stares at him for a moment. Mushu: Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh? (immediately gets steps all over by Khan as Mulan stops him, and he started coughing) Sora: I always picture dragons bigger. Fa Mulan: Uh, my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me? Mushu: Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing. (uses his tongue) Fa Mulan: You're... um... Mushu: Intimidating? All inspiring? Mickey Mouse: Tiny! Mushu: Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright. (as Khan tries to chomp him) Down, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor. (as Mulan slaps him) Ow! Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! (to Cri-Kee) Make a note of this. (as he did) Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis... Fa Mulan: (covers his mouth) Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. Mushu: Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that? (as she nodded) Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Cri-Kee, get the bags! (to Khan) Let's move it, Heifer! But Mulan was nervous, she didn't know what else to do. Fa Mulan: (sighed) What made me think I could take my father's place? Mushu: No, don't say that! This is too important to me! Uh, I mean you! Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: Hey! Don't mess with me, I eat bugs like you for breakfast! (as he bites him) Ow! Fa Mulan: Stop it, both of you! (sighed) It doesn't matter, I mean look at me! I can't fool anyone! Mushu: Because you can't looking like some sad little girl, but I can fix that look, it's lucky for you! It's not who you are that matters, its who others think you are that matters! You understand? (chuckles) You're headin' for disaster, But I'm your one best chance. Though, miss, you are miscast I'll show you how to show, Who wears the pants. I'm smoother than ginseng. I'll teach you attitude. An act that's so convincing, They'll think you're a dude. You're an odd one, mademoiselle, And your story doesn't gel, But if they don't ask, don't tell. Keep 'em guessing! Let me lead you to the fun of Camouflaging what you're one of, 'Cause their business, it is none of! Keep 'em guessing! (speaking) "So how we're doing? We're a team, right? Like Yin and Yang? Ping and Pong? Beef and Broccoli?" Fa Mulan: ...I don't know. I probably won't make it into camp, let alone the battle field." Mushu: (singing) You think that you don't need me, But doll, you're in a jam. I'll train you to mislead, To walk the walk, We'll both pull off this scam. I'm ready to coach you. Let's start with your physique. Before I'm through, They'll vote you He-Man of the week. Take it from the one who's wise! Pull the silk over their eyes, With some little off-white lies. Keep 'em guessing! Honey, listen to ol' Mushu, Like a cricket they would 'squoosh' you Shut your mouth, they'll mainly bruise you. Keep 'em guessing! Well if the girl you are does not show You won't set off the alarms. If I can make you mucho macho, Who's to know that you're a babe, In arms? Though I'm not the type to brag, This charade is in the bag, And reality's a drag. Keep 'em guessing! Sweetcakes, never say surrender, I can make you a contender. Get you through this gender bender. Keep em' guessing! When the truth is too depressing, When it's with their minds they're messing, Read my lips and heed my lesson! Keep em' guessing! So, they followed Mushu's lead along the way to camp. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225